Kickin It On The Hunger Games
by luvkickinit01323
Summary: pretty much the hunger games with kickin it characters and lots of twists. DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT OR THE HUNGER GAMES! rated T for a reason! Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor! kickin it with you!


A/n- hi! Sorry I got grounded for 2 weeks and this time, my dad wouldn't budge on letting me off early… good thing is, I'm homeschooled and I LOVE reading and writing so it's hard for them to ground me, so even while I was grounded, I was still writing… anyway, this is a story, neither of the ones that I had you guys vote on, as I just couldn't figure out where I wanted those stories to go so I wrote this. 'Kickin' it on the Hunger Games', so I hope you like it! The first chapter is going to be a lot like the movie but after that there will be differences. Ok so here is the cast (who on kickin it is on The Hunger Games)

Kim Crawford as Katniss Everdeen

Jack Brewer as Peeta Mellark

Brody Carlson as Gale Hawthorn

Jerry Martinez as Cato

Mika as Glimmer

Prim as Prim  
Grace o'doherty as rue (I know, but just imagine it)

Milton Krupnick as District 3 boy (yes, he's important)

Rudy Gillespie as Haymitch Abernathy

Bethany Applebaum as Effie Trinket

Bobby Wasabi as Ceaser Flickerman

Ty (not evil) as Cinna

Kai as Marvel

Carson as Thresh

Any extra will be added later

**Prelude**

From the treaty of treason: as penance for their uprising, each district shall offer up a male and a female between the ages of 12 and 18 at a public "reaping". These tributes shall be delivered to the capitol then transferred to a public arena where they will fight to the death, until a lone victor remains. Henceforth and forever more, this pageant shall be known as, The Hunger Games.

**Towns and Woods **

"Nooo! Nooo!" "shh you were just dreaming" I replied to the flushed, startled 12 year old. "it was me" she whimpered back. "I know, but it's not" I said back to her, I felt sympathy, but this was nothing new. "It's your first year prim, your names only been in there once, they're not going to pick you, try to go back to sleep" I continued. "I can't" she cried. She whispered in my ear and I nodded my head in understandment. I laid her down on the bed and began to sing "deep in the meadow, under the willow". Prim joined "a bed of grass, a soft green pillow" we sang together. "You remember that song?" I asked with a small smile on my face. She slightly nodded. "Ok, you finish it. I've got to go" I said standing up, kissing her forehead gently. "Where?" she whined, still saddened by her dream. "I've just got to go. But I'll be back" and with that, I walked out of the room. I went to our family room and slid on my boots, and my father's leather hunting jacket that I cherish. I was about to walk outside, prim's cat, Butterscotch, hissed at me. That cat irritates the hell out of me so I said "I'll still cook you!" then walked out. Funny part about that is, I really would cook that stupid cat, if our family was desperate enough.

My name is Kim Crawford. I live in district 12, the poorest district of all. I live with my younger sister, Primrose and my mother. I hunt with my best friend, Brody, I really like it other than we hunt illegally. But hell, everything anyone does is illegal with the way the capitol is after the uprising.

I ran through our tiny gray district. Looking at all the little kids wondering what they've done wrong to deserve this. Looking at all the people, scraping bones to get enough food to survive. All the men, going into the mines, with the possibility of never returning. Just running, staring at all the distraught people, within hours of starvation or dehydration, or both. I ran across the damn that connects our small town with the open pasture. I ran across the open pasture to the electric fence, and skimmed through it. Not that it's even charged considering we only have electricity for maybe once a week. I run through more pasture and into the woods. I look into the trunk of an extremely large oak tree to find my bow and arrow. I walk around quietly and find a deer. I bring the weapon up to my ear, breathe in and out get ready to fire, and the deer moves. I pick up some leaves, and crumple them between my fingers, to check the winds direction. I walk around and pick up a rock, I shoot the rock to hit another behind the deer to scare it into plain sight. I return to my rutine, bring the weapon up to my ear, breathe in and out. "What are you going to do with that when you kill it?!" that out so familiar voice shouts. I panicky shoot, and miss. I turn around "damn you Brody!" I yell at him he laughs and begins to walk up to me. "It's not funny!" I continue. "what are you going to with a hundred pound deer kimmy? It's reaping day, the place is crawling with peace keepers" he says, I roll my eyes at his father like character. "I was going to sell it, to some peacekeepers" I reply, with a tiny, guilty smile. "of course you were" he mumbled, hoping I wouldn't hear, but I did. "oh like you wouldn't sell to the peacekeepers?!" I ask him, already knowing the answer. "No! Not today!" he yelled back, with a slight British like accent that he inherits from his mum. "It was the first deer I've seen in a year, brody! Now I have nothing!" I yell. Before he can continue, something was hovering over our head. Capitol aircraft. She took cover in the nearby bushes and waited for the ship to leave. We walked to open pasture and sat down, just enjoying the day before the reaping. "What if they did? What if, one year everyone just stopped watching?!" he argued. "They won't Brody" I said back. "What if they did?! What if WE did?!" he said, continuing with the 'what if's?' I really don't want to argue. "It won't happen" I said, simply. "You root for your favorite, cry when they get killed! It's sick!" he mumbled. "Gale!" I shouted at him, so he'll know what he said is completely inappropriate. "If no one watches, they have no game!" he continued. I giggled. "What?!" he asked "fine laugh at me". "I'm not laughing at you!" I said, still smiling which made him smile too. God, I love his smile. Then her brought up another ridiculous idea, "we could do it you know, take off into the woods. That's what we do anyway" he said. "We'd get caught". "No we won't". "Cut out our tongues or worse. We wouldn't make it 5 miles" I argued. "No I'd make it 5 miles, I'd go that way" he said pointing into a random direction, I laughed. "I have prim. And you have your brothers". "They could come too!" "Prim? In the woods?" I asked, he knew those 2 things weren't supposed to go together. "Ok maybe not" he laughed. Brody pulled out a piece of bread, and handed it to me. "oh my god, is this real?" I asked. "it better be, it cost me a squirrel" he said. I was immediately awestruck. I ripped it in half and handed him a piece. "happy hunger games" he started "and may the odds be ever in your favor" I said. Even though they weren't in our favor.


End file.
